Shippo's Christmas
by bluecrystal101
Summary: Shippo was so excited when he first heard of Santa but he didn't no what will be in store for him, when Santa did come.


**Shippo's Christmas**

' O my gosh, I look so fat' Kagome thought as she stared at the red blob in the reflection of her mirror. The fat suit, underneath its red baggy top, felt like it weighed a ton.

'Shippo better be happy when he sees me as Santa' Kagome thought as she adjusted the belt of her extremely large outfit. She squeezed her boobs down trying to make them not show up. Well duh she was suppose to be Santa.

'Well I guess this Santa will have man boobs.' Kagome stared at the clock; it only read 10:30. 'Damn it, I still have an hour and a half to past, what should I do?' Kagome thought back to the time she first told Shippo about Santa.

**Flashback**

"Hey Inuyasha it's almost Christmas so till I'm apparently going to stay here I think we should throw a holiday party in the Feudal era." Kagome said totally perky and hyper.

"Hey calm down," Inuyasha said, "Anyways, what's Christmas?"

Kagome stared at him as if he was crazy. "You don't know what Christmas is? Oh my gosh!!! Like it's the best holiday ever!!" Kagome screamed in Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Shippo and the rest of the crew (a.k.a.) Sango and Miroku came up and approach them.

"Hey, I guess it's the first time for everything. You guys are finally not fighting."

" feh," was all he said.

"What do you mean 'feh'!" Kagome said, sticking her upper lip out trying to imitating him, but spitted on him instead. (Don't try it, it works okay) "UUH! You always say that! Can't you ever say anything else, with a bigger vocabulary. Gosh"

"We spoke to soon." Miroku and Sango snickered in the background.

"So Kagome.." Shippo said pulling on Kagome's extremely short skirt, "What's Christmas?" Shippo batted his long adorable eyelashes.

Kagome stared at the cute innocent face, and then glared back at Inuyasha steamed red face.' Why's he so mad, it's not like I yelled at him' she said not remembering the PMS moment.

"Well Shippo Christmas is..." (I don't feel like writing this part so just think she told everything about Christmas and Santa Claus) "... and that's what Christmas is all about! O yeah! Shippo, Santa will probably visit you this time. cause you've been a good boy. unlike some people." Kagome growled inhumanly. Starring at the direction of Inuyasha, Miroku spooked.

" Hey do I get a present, Sango?" At that moment Sango felt a familiar hand sneaking down her lower back.

"HENTAI!" and another fight erupted.

Shippo's face brightened up when hearing that an old man in this red fat suit is goanna visit him this December 25. "Yeah I get presents"

**Flashback End**

Kagome thought and then decided to turn on some music, that instant Fergalicious blasted from the stereo hidden in the corner of her room. She started swaying to the music. Moving her hips left to right.

'I must be a sexy Santa if I'm dancing to this kind of music' She giggled at her own joke. Her mind then started to wander of into her glamorous 'boyfriend' (Inuyasha hasn't decided on Kagome or Kikyo(screw Kikyo!)), no other than Inuyasha. 'I wonder what he would think of this' and right on queue he swiftly entered the room and tackled her.

"Who are you? Some fat man who thinks he's hot?" Inuyasha said, totally freaked out that a fat man would even think about 'jamming to that kind of music' (If you saw a lady dressed as Santa dancing to Fergalicious you would say the same.) "And what have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled into the big fat red man/woman.

"I didn't know you were such a moron, Inuyasha, I am Kagome." Inuyasha slowly got of Santa Claus not believing him but decided that it was better because he could have some mental or gender issue.

He blushed red all across his face of the thought. "How do I know you're her"

"UUUH! Inuyasha! How could you accuse me of no being ME! GGGRRRR!" Kagome's face was fiery hot and grew anime style.(Inuyasha shrank) "FINE! umm... I got it!" Kagome's face turned into an evil grin. She took a deep breath and shouted... "SIT BOY"

At that instant, Inuyasha fell face first and right through the hard wooden floor of kagome's room and into the dining room right below. He banged into the steel table, flattening his gorgeous face, and fell unconsciously on the kitchen's floor. Kagome ran as fast as she could seeing that she's still in her red Santa.

"Inuyasha!"But Kagome was too late Inuyasha had blacked out. (Sorry some of these stuff doesn't have anything to do with the story. We're sorry again. We wonder off of subject a lot! )

After many unsuccessful minutes of trying to wake Inuyasha up she seceded. "O hey Hojo!" pretending Hojo was there.

Inuyasha's head shoot up "Where the hell is that bloody hobo"

"Hojo is not here but now you made me late for Shippo he's probably freaking out and totally miserable"

"Hey don't worry about him. He'll live but you literally killed ME"

"Whatever," Kagome rolled her large brown eyes, "I don't feel like walking to the well, Inuyasha"

"Why are you telling me, What you want me to carry you. People will start thinking the wrong thing, like thing we do to that homo guy" Kagome batted her eyes just like Shippo. 'Aww, doesn't she look cute' Inuyasha's face soften

"Fine, but if anybody sees us, it'll be YOUR head!"

"Good boy! Now carry me!" Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's sexy back. (giggle' I'm bringing sexy back……YEAH! lol) ' I guess I know how Sesshy feels' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha ran to the well and dropped her in, carelessly, and then hopped in himself.

"Inuyasha, go tell Shippo you saw Santa!" Kagome ordered Inuyasha. Inuyasha flinched. Inuyasha then ran to the village without Kagome/Santa.

Kagome walked slowly to Keade's hut. After a couple of minutes she arrive at the hut. She walked in to see everybody including Shippo 'sleeping'. Kagome quietly put the present at the corner of the hut. And then stood there admiring the presents she sent to her friends. She suddenly felt a tug on her hand, lending her outside. She face the person who pull her out. 'What does Inuyasha want' Kagome thought see Inuyasha next to her.

Shippo woke up from his 'sleep', seeing that Santa had left his gift just like Kagome had said. ' I'm gonna go thank Santa, even though I'm suppose to be asleep. O well.'

Shippo quietly sneaked over to the entrance of Kaede's hut, to see Santa's big red tummy. 'Wow, Santa's fat' Shippo started thinking 'And who's that beside Santa. O that's Inuyasha.' They were talking quietly sharing giggles and laughing. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha began to leaning in to Santa's face. Leaving it with one passionate kiss.

Shippo jerked forward backwards breathing heavily of his discovery, 'SANTA'S GAY' Shippo was totally beyond shocked 'Well, I know now why Inuyasha never made a move on Kagome.' but at that second he finally did.

Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, needing to take a breath. There was an awkward silents between the to lovers before Kagome started talking.

"I'm glad you said that umm.. How you really felt, you know.. About me" Kagome blushed madly.

"I wonder what Shippo would think, I mean, me dating Santa" laughed Inuyasha, as he remembered his previous joke, but the one thing nobody new was that Shippo did see it all, every little thing. But he never spoke about it again not to Kagome or anybody afraid of hurting her feelings. So now Shippo never sneaked out on Christmas eve ever again.


End file.
